Star Trek: A New Dawn
by Jack Russel
Summary: A new threat to the galaxy is here and only one crew can stop it! Enterprise! Kirk, Spock and the others showing their stuff! THis was a fanfic I wrote 2009 after seeing the film but then lost it :( But it now so this was a lost fanfic too!


Star Trek: A New Dawn

Authors notes this is a fanfic that I first wrote in 2009 which is along time ago so this might not as good as my current fics. I lost it but then I found it so it is ok

Captain Kirk was on his spaceship and they were going to do a new mission, to save the federation and earth from a new threat! THey go a message from star fleet comand saing "THere is great danger the universe will explode in five hours!" Captain Kirk put on his sunglases and said "Action is the new talk!".

They left a warp speed and arrived at the space port "here is your new weapon" Q of starfleet said (he is like Q from james bond and not Q the god alein from TNGN)! He fitted out the space ship with new explisives and pahsers! So they left to destionation!

They left at warp one hundred but on the way their Spock wanted to fight with Kirk! So they had a fist fight on the bridge! THere was lots of cheering and drama! They got to the destination but there was no alein terrorist! BUT JUST THEN THE ALTHA QUDRENT EXPLODED!1111

THen there was a message from the alein villians! "Kaptain Kirk I have destroyed the althpa quderent! Soon I will destroy the univeirse!", "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS" Captain Kirk yeleld out lound! THen a plant exploded!

Captain Kirk new he had to stop the killing and fast! "Captain you need more training" said Spock and he left him on a planet of dessert! Captain Kirk lerned to survive on this planet with his expert training but then saw that the earth was being destoyerd! "I will stop this now!" Captain Kirk screamed but it was to late! So he drank carlsberg bear to carlm his self down!1

Earth was GOEN!1

Kirk got back on the Eterprise and they left at super wario speed to where the terrorist where last sighted! On the way there Spock had sex with Uthera and Kirk had sex wuth a woman but after that Kirk and Spock had sex cause they a bi sexul!

They got to the terroist base and blew it up with a photon torepdo bomb! It was done but it wasn't cause it was a fake! The real one arrived and fired so har d that it destored all the planets in the beta qudrendt and delta too!

Then another attack struck the eterprise and moraly wounded it!

Kirk had an idead he took the phtomon torpedo and made a fake one, he go inside it and fire! He landed in the base and was take to the terrosit office!

THere he fort the head terroist who was in a suit but they took it off to reveal that they are a beurtifull woman with big boobies! THese are not fake! She was in a dress that show her breasts!

"You are evil and I will kill you!" Kirk said! "but you can't I am your wife!" She respuinded to KIRK! "Lucidiea I thinked you wear dead!" Kirk cerid! "I was alive and then I was ded and then I was bring back to live by alein gods who hate the universe! I will help them destroy it!"

Kirk treid contacting entrpise but they were all have sex with each over! "I must stop you!" said captain Kirk! "But that would be murder!" said the woman "You'll right!" and they kissed! BUT IT WAS A TRAP!111 the evil woman stabed Kirk in back and kill him!

THe universe was just about ti blow up when time travel happened and it was all solved!

"Who did this" axed Kirk?! "It is me Captain Jack Russel I have come from the future to save the world!" "Captain Jack Russel I thinked he was just a myth!" "No I am real! You have hop but you a young and naive Kirk but you will grow up to great things in the FUTURE!"

Captain Jack Russel tought the crew the beast way to run the ship and had sex Uithra, and other sexy woman! He then said "I have to leave now or it will be to late to save the world from the borg and domion in the 23th ceuntry!" THe he left!

"He was amazing!" Evebody sighed! Then they got a new mission! "Eath is being attack by zombies brought back by evil Aleins!" "Here we go again said cehckov!" and evbody luthed!

!THE END!


End file.
